9 Year Anniversary Special! - Rusty Crossover Review
The 9 Year Anniversary Special! - Rusty Crossover Review was a special crossover review by Percyno6 and MultiGreenThunder that was released on September 20, 2017, Percyno6's 9 year anniversary. It was the second crossover between the two users, and the first time either user had done a crossover with someone they have previously done a crossover with. Plot It's just a normal day for Percyno6 as he celebrates his 9 year anniversary on YouTube.... Until MultiGreenThunder comes along. Trivia *This crossover review was made quicker than any other for both users. The two decided on August 24 that they would do a crossover review for Percyno6's 9 year anniversary. In less than a month, they were able to write the script, film, edit, and upload the video. *The idea for the crossover began months prior to the agreement of the crossover. Percyno6 told Multi about Starlight Express and was planning to do a review on it. Eventually, he decided it would be best to do a crossover review on it with Multi. *Ted was originally planned to be apart of the crossover. Due to the fact he was leaving for college the week he was presented with the crossover, he was instead made into a small role for the review. *The idea for the repeated use of Ted saying "yeah" came after watching Ted's clips for Percyno6. Ted's line including him saying words like "yeah, yes, and yep" in different ways to give Percyno6 options for which he liked best. As Percyno6 continued to write the script, he wanted to feature Ted more. With the extra lines Ted gave him, Percyno6 thought it would be a nice reoccurring joke to have Ted say "Yeah." *This was MasterOfTheLemons first time being apart of a crossover review. *By the time everyone had their clips in, Percyno6 had little time to edit the review. He began editing at 10:00 the night before the release of the video. After 2 hours of straight editing, there was no time to go over and watch the review. The video was uploaded in the morning and released later in the day. **Due to not being able to watch the review, there were a few things Percyno6 wish he could've changed, including making Ted's lines louder and turning down the volume of the background music towards the end of the video. *The ending of the crossover featured references to three of Percyno6's friends from his early years on YouTube, Jamesis5, SirTophamHatt291, and LegoLegion5000. All three joined the community in 2009, and by 2012 all three had left the community. *The beginning portion featuring Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection was not the actual book. While Percyno6 does own the book, he didn't have it at the time of filming and had no way to get it in time. Instead, he printed off the cover from google and taped it to a piece of cardboard. From the suggestion of Multi, the "book" was saved instead of scraped. *Since the crossover was based on Starlight Express, a musical, Percyno6 tried to think of a good way to begin the crossover using a musical introduction. The Avenue Q song used in the review came to his head, and with that they were able to start writing the crossover review. *Several things were changed/not used due to time restraints. **Percyno6 and Multi singing a full version of a song from Starlight Express. **Lemmy was to fly away instead of disappear. **A longer review that would've featured Ted in a main role with Percyno6 and Multi. **More cameos from good friends of Percyno6, especially in the early years who had left. Category:Crossovers Category:Percyno6 Category:MultiGreenThunder Category:Oliver Duck Category:MasterOfTheLemons Category:Percyno6 Anniversary Videos